FourSided Day
by Solar Princess
Summary: Marge's POV. It'll be from other people's POV in other chapters. A terrible tradgedy is about to unfold, and you get to see it from everyone's side.
1. Default Chapter

A Maggie POV fic. She seems really smart for a baby here, but this is just what I think goes through her head sometimes.

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from The Simpsons.

Mommy took me, Bart and Lisa to the mall. The others really like it, but there's never really much there for me. I just suck my dummie and watch the world go by. Homer-he wants me to call him 'Daddy'. Why should I when the others don't- wanted to stay at home at watch something called the Super Bowl. Before we left, he just mumbled something about beer and peanuts.

We went by a shop with a giant teddy bear in the window. I was fascinated and stretched my arms out towards it, making a frustrated noise. Mommy knew exactly what I was thinking. Sometimes, I think she's a mind reader, and sometimes it's like she just doesn't have clue.

"Oh Maggie, that bear isn't for sale. Would you like a smaller one?"

Of course everyone just thinks I agree with what they say, because I can't answer them properly, but what I was thinking was _No! I want the big one!_ If only I could talk........

So, we went into the shop and she buys me a smaller bear. He wasn't that big to her, but he was about the same size as me. I was trying to refuse him, but when I looked into his eyes, I had to hug him. He was so cute! Okay, hugging him almost suffocated me, but still, I liked him.

I wanted to go home then. I yawned, and began to cry a little.

"Aww, is my baby tired?" _No, I'm just getting ready to become -as I do every night- Super Baby, fighter of crime._

"I'll just get Bart and Lisa and we'll go home okay sweetie?"

I pretended to doze a little, while I was wheeled in my buggy to the arcade to get Bart and to the pet store to get Lisa. I thought she was probably looking for an idea for a new pet since she finally got it into her head that she can't have a pony.

On the way home, I started to feel sleepy for real. Cars do that to me a lot. They drive you along smoothly-unless of course if you're driving on a street that has loads of bumps and holes- until you just drift off. I was about to close my eyes when I saw black smoke billowing out from somewhere. I heard Mommy gasp and say "Is that _our_ house?".

When she said that I stopped myself from dropping off, and watched with the others as we drew nearer and nearer to the source of the smoke. We rounded a corner and I knew for sure it _was_ our house.

Please R&R to let me know what you think. Next chapter (hopefully!) coming soon.


	2. Lisa's POV

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from The Simpsons.

"Lisa, Bart, here's five dollars each. Why don't you two go look around. But don't go too far away. I'll find you when it's time to go home."

"Sure Mom" Bart and I often reply to our parents in unison.

"Well, bye sis." And Bart trailed off. "Where're you going?" I had to ask. 

"Arcade" He called back over his shoulder and then he disappeared into a crowd of people.

__

Oh well, it's just me. Great! I decided to check out the book store for the latest issue of Teen Scene. I heard there was going to be an interview with Corey. With pictures. I couldn't resist. While I was on my way there though, I spotted the Pet Store, and had to have a look.

Maybe there were ponies there this time. Very slim chance, I knew, but I had to check. Just incase.................

Nope, no ponies. The Pet Store owner asked if I was Homer Simpson's daughter. I said yes and then asked if he sold ponies, to which he replied yes, and tried to sell me a dog, claiming it was a pony. "You don't take after your ol' man, do you?" he asked after I refused the puppy. 

I was just about to leave, when I caught sight of a baby turtle. He poked his head out at me, but he was really timid.

I watched him, and after a while, I found myself not caring about the Corey interview. I stayed for a long time with the turtle, but then Mom and Bart came and said we had to go home. I asked if I could stay alone, and Mom could pick me up later, but she refused, saying she didn't want to drive here and back twice in one day. Then I asked if Dad would come get me, but she said he wouldn't because the game was on. _He probably would've, after Mom nagging him for a while._

So I sulked on the way home. That is, until I saw all this smoke coming from our street. Was it a house fire? A bombfire? It could've been anything, until a smouldering roof came into view over the rooftops. Mom said something, but I couldn't hear her. I couldn't hear anyone. I was just filled with fear. No one would know for certain until we reached that bend, but something told me that it was our house. And there was so much smoke, that there wouldn't be much left. 

The corner seemed to take forever to reach, and I looked on in horror as I saw that my house, my _home_ was totally taken over by flames. My stomach turned, and the car came to a screeching halt. Mom opened her door, and ran down the road, to get to the house. Stupid of me, I know, but it was only then that I realised Dad must still be in the house.

I wanted to run too, I really did. But I couldn't. It was like I was stuck to the seat. Besides, I couldn't leave Maggie, who, as well, was watching. Bart was on the verge of leaving, his leg hanging out the open window, ready to jump to the ground, but I pulled him back. 

"We can't go!" I cried.

"But Dad's probably in there, Lis. We don't even have a proper fire service. The closest one is on the far edge of Shelbyville, and if he's in there, they'll be too late."

"Bart, I know, but we can't leave. We have to look after Maggie. I'm sure she must be really scared."

I took a pause before saying "Besides, I'm scared too, and you can't leave me either."

"Alright, I suppose I should stay."

Please R&R and Happy St. Patrick's Day!! :-) 


	3. Barts POV

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from The Simpsons.

I wasn't paying attention to what Mom said, until I heard something about money.

I looked at Mom, and was handed five dollars. She said something else, but I figured Lisa heard her, and if it was important, she would fill me in. I just said "Sure Mom." If I hadn't said anything, she would have known that I didn't hear anything she said.

I said bye to Lis, and headed to the arcade. I went to the change booth, and handed in my note, getting back loads of coins.

I looked around, and the arcade was swamped. The only game free was that Bible Conversion game I played at Rod and Todd's. It was cheap to play, so I figured I could kill some time. Besides, that game was better then no game at all. 

" Zap! You're days of not believing in God are over! " I got the highest score, which I couldn't help but be proud of. Until I saw the high score list............

I was the only on it. I thought that Rod and Todd would be on it at least a few times, but then I remembered that Ned doesn't let them in the mall by themselves. Actually, he doesn't let them go anywhere outside the house by themselves.

I wonder what they'd be like as fathers. They'd probably be like Ned, not letting the kids have sugar, or watch cartoons, or play violent games, or go on skateboards, or do any fun stuff.

I saw someone about to leave Alley-Raider, so I ran over to try and bags the game before anyone else did. Luckily, it turned out to be Milhouse playing it, and he'd do anything for his best buddy. So when I put in my coin and pressed the red start button, everyone groaned, all expecting to get a turn.

The game started, and after a minute, I shut my eyes, just for a second, and when I opened them, my score was really high, and everyone was cheering for me! "Go Bart! Go Bart! Go Bart!"

I felt great, until I suddenly opened my eyes and realised that they had been closed the whole time. I saw my score, and it was really low, and the game was just about over. The cheering I heard was Mom. But she wasn't cheering, she was yelling.

"Bart! Come over here right now!"

"Hey, don't have a cow Mom-dude. I was just playing Alley-Raider."

"I've been calling you for ages and you only heard me now."

"Sor-ry." _Why does she freak over the tiniest things?_

So, we went to get Lisa, and she was whining about wanting to stay for longer. Something about a turtle, I think. I tend (as I've mentioned before) to not pay much attention to anything. 

When we were almost home, I noticed loads of smoke coming from somewhere. _Cool, a bombfire!_

I wanted to see where it was coming from, so I opened my window, stood up on the seat, and stuck my head out the window. It wasn't a bombfire, though, it was a house.

I could tell whose too. I could tell because I saw the used fire work, and the toy rocket I threw up there last year burning on the roof. I could tell because I could just about make out the jazz posters through the smoke on the wall of Lisa's bedroom. 

The others luckily couldn't see it yet, and I didn't want to tell them. They needed to hope for a few seconds at least. 

__

Maybe, if I rub my eyes- like on T.V.- this'll all be a terrible dream.

It didn't work. I sat back down just as we rounded the corner. Mom saw, stopped the car and tore off down the road. I wanted to run too, but Lisa pulled me back. I was really worried about Dad. If anything happened to him, I don't know what I'd do. I don't know what any of us would do.

I swallowed a lump in my throat. I didn't want to cry around Lisa. Not to prevent myself from looking like a scared-y cat, but she looked to me for reassurance. And when the person you look to for reassurance breaks down, the situation tends to look pretty hopeless.

Please R&R, the next chapter is coming soon. 


	4. Marge's POV

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the Simpson's.

I wish Maggie could talk. Most of the time when we all go to the mall, everyone goes their separate ways and I'm left alone with Maggie. Lonely......

Homer never wants to come shopping with me. In fact, a lot of the time, he doesn't even shop himself, he goes to Ned's Leftoriom to mock him and to get coupons for money off things, when he doesn't even buy anything. 

I gave the kids some money and they ran off. Homer insisted on staying home, because the game was on. 

I made my way to April's Apron Store. While I was on my way there, I saw a big screen in Virgin (A/N: I assume they have Virgin stuff there because I think-please correct me if I'm wrong!- that Richard Branson was on The Simpsons once). 

They were showing an old episode of 'The Monkees'. Davie Jones! I got lost in thought, daydreaming about him, but then I snapped back into reality.

I hate snapping back. Daydreams are always better then real life. It's always so disappointing when you realise it wasn't real. This is normally the part where I would sigh, feeling sorry for myself. But not this time. This time, I decided to be grateful for what I had rather then wishing I had something better. 

Although, it would be nice if Homer earned more money. And lost some weight. And was a better listener. _No, that's no good. He was really boring last time that happened. _Well, if he was a bit more mannerly. And- Oh, what's the point? I could go on all day. I love Homer with all my heart, and I don't want him to change one bit.

Sometimes I feel I'm underestimated by Homer and Bart. I admire Lisa for standing up for what she believes in. When she wanted to become a Buddhist, even though I tried to drag her away from it, she still did it. She didn't care about Christmas or anything. I can sometimes stand up for what I believe in, but not all the time. I suppose I'll just have to stay the way I am. I can't change. 

I kept walking, determined to buy an apron before it was time to go home. We were approaching a toy store, not a very big one, but still a toy store. I went past it as fast as I could, hoping Maggie wouldn't notice. But, she did. There was this gigantic bear sitting in the window, with loads of small bears around it. Maggie thrust her arms towards it, making these _Bear, I want the bear! _noises. I sighed, telling Maggie she couldn't have the big bear, because I knew that was definitely the one she wanted. I brought her in anyway, and bought her a small bear. I gave it to her, and she seemed to not want it. I figured if she refused it, I could bring it back to the store. She stared at it for a minute, and suddenly grabbed him. She hugged him so tight.

Again, I headed towards the apron store, but when I got there, I saw it was closed down. _Darn! Maybe I could sow myself a new apron or something......._

I looked at my watch. It wasn't time to go home, but I was so bored. I found Bart at the arcade. The noise in there was so loud, I called him several times before he heard me. Then we went to the pet store to get Lisa. She was watching a turtle do nothing, and she wanted to stay longer by herself. 

I had to keep telling her I wouldn't let her stay, until she gave up. She sulked all the way home, too. She suddenly perked up at one stage, and stared out her window. Suddenly I saw what she was looking at. It looked like a house on Evergreen Terrace was on fire. For a second, I thought it would be our house. _It couldn't be, Homer's at home._

We drove around the corner, and I jammed my foot on the brakes. My house was taken over by fire. I flung open my car door, and ran as fast as I could down the road. When I got to the house, I looked around and couldn't see Homer. 

People were everywhere. Ned's children, Rod and Todd told me that Ned had gone into the house to save Homer (A/N: Deja vu......). 

Please R&R! I'll try and have the next chapter ready soon. It'll be back to Maggie's POV.


End file.
